Within These Four Walls
by ZaraZabuza
Summary: Within these four walls the madness lays sleeping until the fear creeps upon you. But what is an ex-psychologist to do when madness gets to close and feelings he never had before starts to spring. Fight it of course. But can you fight madness? SLASH
1. Preface

**Within These Four Walls**

**Preface**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Batman and its characters are the property of DC. I don't own anything. Please copyright holders, consider this as free promotion for you awesome show and comic, don't sue me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please read this<strong>

I am dyslexic and English is not my spoken language. Hope you still want to read this fic and I'll try to write as correct as I can. Appearances and so on will only stand on chapter 1 (preface).

**Appearance: **

Jervis is from the old Cartoon from 1992. So he's not as small as others make in fanfic, he's still smaller than Jonathan. If you don't know or remember who this Jervis Tetch is, he's the guy with the dark blue coat, light blue pants, light blue waistcoat and a green shirt. He got blond hair, blue eyes and a big hat… (Personality he's a mix of Cartoon, comic and Arkham Asylum)

Jonathan is a mix between Arkham Asylum and the old comics. He's tall and got orange/brown hair (don't know the name for the colour) eyes are Green. He's scarecrow outfit is that of Arkham Asylum. Red brown scarecrow clothing and a mask with a Gas mask inside it.

**But as this fic takes place mostly in Arkham Asylum (not the game) they got the gray clothes on.**

* * *

><p><strong>What are the relations?:<strong>

Jervis has been in and out Arkham for some time but he and Jonathan haven't become friends yet. Until some of the guards found out why (how) Jervis can get out so easy and move him into another room. Jonathan has recently been caught by Batman and is forced to share space with the Mad Scientists.

**Summary:**

Within these four walls the madness lays sleeping until the fear creeps upon you. But what is an ex-psychologist to do when madness gets to close and feelings he never had before starts to spring. Fight it of course. But can you fight madness?

**Parings:**

Jonathan/Jervis (Main)

_One-sided Jervis/Alice_

_Some Joker/Harley will be mentioned_

_One-sided Edward/Jonathan_


	2. Chapter 1: How do you know I'm mad?

**Chapter 1: How do you know I'm mad?**

"_But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked._

_Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."_

_How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice._

_You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."_

* * *

><p>He hated it. Hated it, hated it, <strong>HATED IT<strong>! It had been a perfect plan too. First he had spread some of he's fear toxin to the foolish police corps, making them experience their greatest fear, it had been so wonderful to hear, or would have if he had been there to see it. Since he knew an oversized RAT would properly spoil his fun, and he had to get his revenge on Harold Black. So he had left a small gas bomb with a time to set off at the police stations while we was miles away, getting ready for his revenge.

Harold Black, a foolish doctor he had met when he was still working for the university, teaching the useless masses who called themselves students. No one of them understood his joy of fear. Single gun to a flower and they **FIRED HIM! **Thou in that moment, he did get to teach them the joy of fear.

But back to the problem at hand Mr. Black or Tresstion as he was called now, thinking a name change could help him hide from Crane, but he knew, the moment he lay eyes on the article in the newspaper, he knew. Mr. Black had stolen his idea, had altered it a little but, it was defiantly his formulas or similar to it. He must have taken a copy back then, before he became the scarecrow, believing if he waited years he could pass it out as he's own. But no! NO one takes the Scarecrows fear gas and he was going to make certain that Mr. Black would understand that.

The plan was perfect while the Bat-Man would run around helping the police with their worst fear; the Scarecrow would create terror for Harold Black.

But just as it was getting to the good part, the part where Jonathan **No!,** the Scarecrow would be-head the whimpering fool who called himself Harold Tresstion the overgrown rat crashed down from above hitting and kicking and before Scarecrow knew it he was handcuffed, be masked, and Jonathan Crane was on he's way back to Arkham.

He had, had the sweet joy of Harold's fear for about 20 minutes, before a certain Bat arrived. Where he had confessed to have stolen his fear gas theory, but Harold also had the insanity to call them mad.

* * *

><p>So here he was in a two person cell. It would have been fine if the person whom he was sharing cell with was Edward Nigma, they could at least talk about normal things. Edward did speak of riddles and usually 2 each 10 minutes but hey it was better than this guy.<p>

"I could tell you my adventures—beginning from this morning, said Alice a little timidly; but it's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then." The said person spoke smiling at Jonathan Crane. This was not the first time Jonathan Crane had meet Jervis Tetch, but he prefer not to surrounds with the lower class criminals.

In Arkham there is a system, everyone knows off it, certainly the doctors too, but they ignores it, since they clearly put Jonathan Crane **THE SCARECROW** and Jervis Tetch the mad Hatter in the same cell.

At the top there is the Joker, who; to despise Harley is currently calling himself single, but everyone knows in a week they will be back to their old game. Next at the top is the former top dog in law Mr. Harvey Dent or Two face as he calls himself now. Who apparently after a brawl last week got his coin taken. Next there is Bane who always under tight observation.

At the second level there is Jonathan Crane wish he's toxic fear and a clear analgesic mind have brought fear to Gotham so many time, yet he's not one of the top dogs at Arkham. That is because to be the top you would have to be insane or strong and Jonathan is neither. Edward Nigma or the Riddler is at the second level too. At the beginning Jonathan avoided him as the plague but since the doctors made them share cells it was hard not to, and at some point they appeared to have become somewhat friends.

The lowest and this is where Jervis Tetch is. Are the foolish or mental insane people who have lost all focus on reality or just plainly stupid. There is a guy who believes he's a god of an old religion, Maxine something Jonathan never really talks with the lower ones. Some fool with a wood dull who talks mean to him. And a new guy who was transferred from Blackgate Penitentiary who's fixated on time.

Yes the system. And no one breaks with the system. But for some reason the doctors had made a foolish attempt to do so.

'_**Would it be so bad if we choked him in he's sleep?' **_Scarecrow asked. Jonathan is tempted, but there a Code of Honer amongst crooks. He could dislike Mr. Tetch as much as he wants to but you don't kill amongst your fellow inmate. And a week mind like the Hatters, perhaps he could use him for later.

"Hey Jonathan what bed do you want the one to right or the one to left?" The blond man spoke. Saying Jonathans name like he have had the right to do so all his life. "They just moved me into this cell so I haven't placed my hat yet?" he smiled at the ex-professor like the sun was shining.

The nerve he had, how could he smile like that! They were trapped in a small cell. And he had the nerves to call him by his given name like they were friends, even Edward have had the nerves to wait 4 months before asking him if he was allowed to call him by his given name and this, this foolish man was saying it like he had the right to.

And the worst part is, for some reason a warm feeling settle inside Jonathan's stomach when this Jervis Tetch, this fool, this man, was smiling at him.

So he did the only thing he could.

Yell at this fool, correcting what was wrong.

"It's Crane to you Mr. Tetch!" he snared, giving him a superior look, but the man just looked shocked for a few second before nodding.

"Okay Crane it is then, you can call me Jervis, I like that better than my last name. But you still didn't answer my question" the blond man said smiling yet again.

"What?" Jonathan, while hating to sound like he hasn't been following the conversation, but he really hasn't. After Mr. Tetch had called him Jonathan the rest had just been noise.

"Where should I go? Alice said. That depends on where you want to end up. The Cheshire Cat spoke back." The blond man said pointing at the two beds.

Nothing could possible describe how Jonathan Crane felt in that moment. But all he wished for was that for some reason or another he could get as far away from this man. His stomach fluttered, what is this weird feeling this mad man brought to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Please tell me what you think. I hope they are not too OC. Also Jervis quotes are from Alice in Wonderland if you didn't know.


	3. Chapter 2: Good Advice

**Chapter 2: Good Advice**

"_She generally gave herself very good advice, (though she very seldom followed it)."_

* * *

><p>Arkham Asylum can easily be mistaken for a high school, especially the canine. The only difference is the guards with loaded stun guns at every corner. Like there are popular kids in high school there are 'popular' inmates. The only difference is 'popular' inmate doesn't mean you're the person everyone wants to be near, no to be honest to be the 'popular' inmate means you're the highs on the guards list of problem makers.<p>

Jonathan Crane is not one of the popular, against the public belief of Gotham city, he is one of the more quiet inmates, keeps himself to himself. Not one of the popular and not one of the 'lowest'. To be one of the lowest are the one even the guards don't take serious. Like Mr. Tetch for example.

But for some reason he's been a rule breaker since Jonathan arrived back at Arkham two days ago.

First day he kept talking and talking about tea parties, wonderland and Alice. Jonathan had buried his face in a book on psychology but it was hard to concentrate when a madman kept trying to pride a conversation of the ex-psychologist. At the canine he had looked like he wanted to ask if he could sit with Jonathan but luckily he kept walking towards the 'lowers' table.

And today he even stopped up for a second, looked like he wanted to ask something but had eventually walked onward.

"Riddle me this" Edward started looking at the gray back of the hatter's jumpsuit.

"Not now Nigma, I'm not on the mood to one of your damn riddles" Jonathan protested moving his fork back and forth in the "food". Could you even call that food? It looks like dirt, burned dirt. He would do everything for some cake right now.

Edward made a fake surprise sound, moving to look at Jonathan and lifting his right hand to his hard in a mockery pose "I'm hurt, Jonathan. But really, I feel sorry for you, sharing cell with that hatter freak" Edward made a swing at this glass drinking some like the mention of the hatter sent a bad taste in his mouth. "Now if you were to share with me-"

"But I'm not!" Jonathan didn't let him finished.

He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but he got annoyed when Edward had called the hatter a freak. These past two days had been weird. For some reason every time the hatter smiled at him he got the urge to smile back.

Was it because he never really had a friend before? Was the hatter even a friend? They didn't talk… well Hatter talked to him but he ignored him.

Maybe he should try another tactic. If it didn't work you could always go back to ignorance.

* * *

><p>That evening Jonathan started his plan, before Jervis Tetch could go into rant about Queens croquet and tea parties he would haul the Mad scientist, and perhaps get a civil conversation. Not likely, but he is a psychologist, and the best way to find out why he get this… urges when the hatter is near its better to get to the bottom of the problem.<p>

"Now Mr. Tetch, How long have you been in Arkham?" while we are at it, might explain the hatter the social listing in Arkham to avoided more 'stuns' in the canine.

"Oh!" Jervis turned and look very much like a deer caught in the headlight of a car, was it so surprising that Jonathan would talk to him. A darker thought arrived in the ex-psychologist: '_how would that face look like screaming in fear. Would he beck for it to stop? Or would he go even madder and disappears completely into that wonderland of his._' Thou the concept of fear made the Scarecrow happy it did give him a bad feeling too. '_This is the reason I need to find what's going on before it's too late. I'm not supposed to feel… whatever it is by the thought of showing fear.'_

Jervis Tetch, while Jonathan had an inner dialog with himself, had settled down on his bed and had started to count his fingers.

"Six months I believe, ooh how I miss the tea, did you know they have taken my tea from me… like my room"

Jervis Tetch room, yes the root of the problem, the reason Jonathan had to share with Jervis Tetch.

It had happened a few day before Jonathan Crane had arrived at Arkham by the Bat man.

* * *

><p>It was evening, and thou the guards had been around to shut down the light an hour ago, most of the inmate were still awake. You could hear Harley complaining about her "Pudding" for yet again breaking off the day before. Ivy, who was trying to get her friend to quiet or at least to talk about something else. But that's like trying to beat batman with nothing but a rock, and not the killer crock way, a small rock.<p>

Thou the 'silence' were broken when the door was opened at the end of the hall and light came thro from the other room, soon a guard holding what looked like a cup of something steaming stepped throw. He's eyes was empty and he's walk never halted as the inmate looked at him. When he stepped pass Jokers cell laughter could be heard.

But nothing stopped this guard, for he was somewhat not himself you see. Behind his right ear was a white card with the writing 10/6.

He stopped suddenly at a cell, taking out his security card and used it in the slot and stepped into the small cell of a certain tea and hat loving scientist.

"tck tck tck" the blond said shaking his right finger at the guard "you are late for tea!" Jervis said taking the cup from the guard.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hatter" the guard said, still with a blank stare looking at the white back wall of the cell.

"You better be, I only need a few more cards and I'm out of here to get my revenge, but to do that I need my tea" he took a sip at the still steaming cup, which contained tea.

What happened next, happened so fast, one moment Jervis Tetch was drinking tea the next he was in a strait jacket and moved into another cell. This cell would later be the cell Jonathan will be assigned too.

Apparently some of the guard had been keeping an eye on the Hatter and that night they caught him with the cards on the table, literally.

He had been hiding the cards in his room and he would get supplies from outside by controlling random people from his cell.

They had confiscated his hat, only to return it shortly after. Not wanting to have a more insane inmate around. But because of all the small gates he need for the cards, he could have been hiding them everywhere in the room, so they had moved him out of the little cell.

And that was how Jervis and Jonathan was now sharing cell.

* * *

><p>"Six and you still haven't understood the concept, listen Mr. Tetch let me give you an advise, you and I are of different league so stop trying to associate with me" Jonathan said angry hoping his stare would somehow scare him into submission '<em>ooh I miss my mask.'<em>

But the response he got wasn't what he had hoped for. Jervis Tetch just smiled one of his brilliant smiles before picking up his Alice in Wonderland copy.

Jonathan stared for a few second before moving to lie down on the bed, and turning his back to the Hatter. He hoped perhaps he had some brain left under that hat.

The last he heard before falling into sleep was an amusing laughter from the blond and "Oh my dear March Hare, you have so much to learn"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Jonathan as March Hare… cute :D


	4. Chapter 3: Down the rabbit hole

**Chapter 3: Down the rabbit hole**

"_I know who I WAS when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then"_

* * *

><p>He knew he was falling. He could feel the wind against his scarecrow mask. '<em>Wait? Scarecrow mask?'<em> That didn't make sense, the last Jonathan could recall was: him, going to bed in his (and Jervis Tetch's) cell at Arkham. How could he be falling in his Scarecrow outfit? He tried to ask Scarecrow but it was as if he was gone, he wasn't responding.

Before Jonathan could think more over it his "fall" came to an end. It wasn't a hard ending as you would believe. Jonathan was sure when he hit the ground it would hurt, his bones breaking and blood, lots of blood. But instead it was as if the fall halted and he slowly landed on the ground.

The surrounding looked familiar and after a few steps in he recognised the blue walls the many doors with numbers on, the many lockers around the halls. He was at the University. It felt like such a long time since he last walked down these halls.

He knew he must be dreaming, there was no other way that **he** could be walking down these walls, especially in his Scarecrow outfit. He walked to one of the doors; the number 404 was standing with big block on the door. He tried the handles but it wouldn't open. He tried the next door; the same number 404 was at this door too. This was locked too, but suddenly the door he had tried first opened and a white rabbit came out.

But it was no ordinary rabbit, no this one was wearing a suit and talking.

"Ooh I'm late, I'm late this is no good" the rabbit ignored Jonathan as it jumped to a door, opened it and went through.

A few second passed, which felt like hours, before Jonathan reacted, he walked to the door the rabbit from before had disappeared into.

Its name wasn't 404 like the others; on this one it was the number 106. No that wasn't completely correct someone had scratched a / between the 10 and 6 so it looked like the number was 10/6.

This seemed familiar to Jonathan but in his dream state mind he couldn't remember why.

He tried the door handle and to his surprise it wasn't locked.

* * *

><p>He tried to remember how he had gotten from the halls of the university to a grass field. But after stepping through the door a giant light had surrounded him and somehow transported him here. He planned on just going back but the door had disappeared too.<p>

"This is just plain wrong, how this happen?" Jonathans asked himself shaking his head.

"Talking to yourself is the first sigh on madness" A voice spoke followed by laughter. Only one person in Arkham could have that laughter.

"Joker?" Jonathan turned around to the smiling white face of the joker, but instead of his normal purple suit he was wearing a striped suit in the colour purple and black.

"What am I doing here?" Jonathan asked the still grinning clown.

"Yes why indeed you are quit late as it seems?" The 'Joker' said. But it was impossible for this person to be Joker. The Joker wouldn't talk like that. Jonathan had to remember himself that this was a dream, so it would make sense; '_dreams are mostly created by our subconscious, so if people you're surrounded with by daily basic are in your dream it's only natural.'_ Jonathan's psychology mind told him.

He missed Scarecrow.

Where are you scarecrow?

"I'm Late? For what?" Jonathan forced himself to ask the clown.

"No time to say, no time to chatch, your late and that is that" The clown said and disappeared, all but his smile. It was still "flying" in the air. "But if you need help ask the caterpillar, he will know" the smile spoke.

"So let me get this straight, if I find this bug and ask it, I'll know why I am here?" Jonathan asked the smiling flying… thing. _'Must be some new drug, I been trying to wake up since I arrived here.. wake up wake up WAKE UP!'_

"Yes" the smile said and disappeared completely.

"Great. Just great. Now I have to look for a bug." Jonathan grumpily started walking. The green field had no end it was just green, green and more green.

'_Why does this seem familiar, this dream I feel like I know it, like I read it somewhere before?'_

"FOOOOOORTE!" A highly screaming woman voice came from somewhere on the field and before Jonathan knew what was happening around item hit him in the face sending him down.

As he was getting up Harley arrived in a long dress, its pattern was black and red like her normal clown uniform, but this one has small red and black hearts on it.

"YOU!" she screamed at Jonathan, "I was just having the perfect game and you ruined it! I SAY OFF WITH YOU HEAD" she swung the pink fluffy thing at Jonathans head. When the 'thing' hit him it started laughing, soon Harley too giggled.

"I forgot we were playing crocket, YOU" She turned to one of the guard who bowed for Harley looking scared "fetch my Axe" she said still giggling.

Jonathan had no plan on staying, so as 'Harley's' focus was on the fleeting knight he ran. He ran as he never had run before. _'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!'_

* * *

><p>When the running stopped he found himself in a forest. It was dark and scary. Well normally Jonathan could rely on Scarecrow but his partner had left him. The forest somehow reminded him of all the darkness in his childhood he hated and somewhat feared.<p>

Scarecrow please!

Scarecrow!

"I just want to wake up" Jonathan spoke to himself. He wanted to return to the halls of Arkham, he might hate it there but at least people where somewhat normal, everyone here was just. Mad.

Haha, the ironic. The doctors would call him mad and here he was saying his dream was mad, was he then confirming the doctors that he was mad too?

"To wake up. You will have. To go right" a small voice spoke, it came from the ground. Jonathan looked down at the floor and there upon a big fungus a small Edward Nigma was smoking what looked like a water pipe. The Edward he knew would **NEVER** smoke a water pipe.

'_But this is a dream'_ Jonathan told himself.

"What do you mean right?" he asked the small Edward, kneeling down so he could hear his friend.

"I said. You will. Have to. Go right" He took another drag of the pipe. "You. Are. Late"

"Why do people keep saying that, What am I late for!" Jonathan yelled at his small friend.

Edward didn't look to happy about be yelled off, to be catch he got a sourer look on his face and disappeared behind the fungus, clearly stating ' I won't talk to you'.

"I guess I have to go right then" Jonathan rose from the ground and turned right, whatever waited him he would take it as a man, nothing in this dream world could surprise him now. he just wanted to wake up.

* * *

><p>However it seems the dream would let him go so easily. After he had turned right he had taken one step and he was falling again. This time he came down with a crash. Right before a table full of cups and tea pots. At the other end of the table a man sad he had a blue coat, a long big hat with the number 106, blond hair and a big smile. There was no mistake this was Jervis Tetch aka the mad hatter.

Jonathans mind finely caught up, this was why it was familiar this was wonderland, this was Jervis dream/reality why was he here. Jervis Tetch! His subconscious was running a wonderland on him, because for 3 days all he had heard when they returned to the cell was wonderland this wonderland that. at one point he couldn't read his book "Psychology and the mind" because of the madman's intents Wonderland quotations.

"Why my March Hare you arrived, unfortunately your late, oh so late, we can't have tea now" the madman spoke jumping up the table, cups and teapots flying around. He walked towards the now standing Jonathan, his Mask had disappeared and he was now wearing only his scarecrow clothing.

When the dream Jervis reached his goal (Jonathan Crane) he reached down and took hold of Jonathan's cheek. He slowly lifted it up so their eyes meet. _Why was this small gesture sending sparks of something in Jonathan's stomach? _

But before he could think up a reason, warm lips placed themselves on his own.

Jervis Tetch's lips were on top of Jonathan Crane's.

_Jervis Tetch was kissing him._

**JERVIS TETCH WAS KISSING HIM!**

And he woke up!

'_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_' Jonathan's yelled in his own mind, not wanting to wake up the rest of the mad house, most of them all: the blond man, who was sleeping in the other bed of their shared cell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

I don't like this chapter that much, I kept rewrite it and look it over, finding things I didn't like and things I did. And so own. I was also close not to post this as a chapter and instead make it as a story of its own. But I still needed Jonathan's subconscious to tell him what his mind haven't. He's still in denial.

I ended up posting it as chapter 3. I'll like your words on it.

Original I had had more people in it but it just sounded weird and I took them out.

And if you think it's going fast, it's supposed to be Love at first sight, without Jonny knowing its love. so he's kinda in a tight spot. poor Crane. an as said before its his subconscious.


	5. Chapter 4: Do you like Poetry?

**Chapter 4: Do you like Poetry?**

_Tweedledee said to Alice, "You like poetry—"_

"_Ye-es, pretty well—some poetry," Alice said doubtfully._

"_What shall I repeat to her," said Tweedledee, looking round at Tweedledum with great solemn eyes._

"'_The Walrus and the Carpenter' is the longest," Tweedledum replied, giving his brother an affectionate hug._

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the dream, three agonising days for the former university teacher and psychologist. Jonathan felt like the whole Arkham knew about the dream, or most of them did since Joker had yet again managed to escape. For a so called top prison for the criminal insane the guarding system was the worst. As far as Jonathan understood from some of the other inmates (Edward) Joker had knocked down a guard, stolen his uniform and just walked out of the asylum, left Harley Queen in her cell which in turned made her moan about her "pudding" all day and night. In between all this where his new cell "mate" Jervis "Mad Hatter" Tetch, the bumbling fool would quote and quote AND QOUTE that blasted book. '<em>I bet I can quote most of it by now too'<em> he thought with a grimace as he where looking throw patient files in Dr. Leland's office.

It was in the middle of the night and Jonathan had managed to sneak out of his cell, this too was a lack in Arkham's so called security. But the former psychologist was here on a mission, he wanted- no that was not correct he NEEDED to see what that Hatter freak had done to him, because it had to be one of his trick, dreams like that don't just appear and Jonathan should know his a psychiatrist; eeh well former psychiatrist.

Edward had called him possessed the day before, making that the day after the incident he wound not think about: the dream with Jervis. '_No! Don't think about it' _he screamed at his brain, however it was hard not to think about is since every time he saw the blond he kept thinking about the kiss.

He wasn't possessed as Edward called him; no this was something he had to do. "A-ha! There we go" finely he found Tetch's files; this would hopefully answer the questions on Jonathans mind and bring back Scarecrow.

You see that was one of the reasons these last three days had been hell for Jonathan Crane, ever since the dream Scarecrow had been quiet. The ever present of his partner and only friend; well Edward was a friend too but sometime The Riddler would look at him like he wanted more from him, more than he was willing to give.

With Scarecrow quiet the ex-doctor had gotten the idea that the other inmates where mocking him. Dr Leland had it was a good thing Scarecrow gone, that he was one step toward sanity, but she couldn't understand, he need Scarecrow. That session haven't ended so well either.

* * *

><p>"<em>Scarecrow… Scarecrow" Jonathan whispered, he had his arms around his legs and wasn't looking at the doctor.<em>

"_Please Jonathan, we were doing progress," Joan tried. She could see he was troubled when he had arrived for their session. Jonathan Crane had not had much progress these last couple of months; since he been running around in Gotham 'trying' to teach people the concept of fear. So when he had told her he couldn't hear Scarecrow, and that he had been quiet for three days she thought there was progress. Only now Jonathan Crane wasn't really doing progress at all._

"_Scarecrow…. Scarecrow" _

"_Jonathan" She tried, her hand reaching out to shake the panicking man, in hope to bring him back. However the moment her hand came in contact with his shoulder he started to attack her, yelling incoherent words over and over, the guard had arrived fast and before the ex-professor knew what was happening everything went black._

_He later woke up in his cell, with an awful close Jervis Tetch. Apparently he had been tossing and turning in his sleep so a concern Mad Hatter had taken it on his person to move into __**HIS**__ bed and had been holding him still._

"_How fabul-OOPF!" Jervis had tried to speak before a red faced Jonathan had kicked him out, while trying to explain to the mad man about personal space._

* * *

><p>"Let see now" the former professor said, reading the files in the criminal mastermind knows as "the Mad Hatter"<p>

"Obsessive-compulsive, highly delusional, fascinated with Alice in wonderland and the sequel" Jonathan couldn't help nodding his head as he mentally wrote down all the information he needed on his new "project".

"Uses Technological mind-control devises a genius?" The ex-psychiatrist asked, well it would make sense you had to have some intelligence in order to make those mind controlling cards, but a genius? Wasn't that giving the mad man too much credit? It was like calling the Joker for a genius; everyone knows he got a master degree in chemistry, yet no one called him a genius all would call him mad. Same with himself, oh he could make fear gas and knew so much about the human mind, but no one called him a genius, so why him? How could Jervis Tetch be a genius?

Suddenly his eyes caught something of an interest, a name, a girl's name to be exact. This brought all ranting in the good professors head to a hold. Finely a link, something he could use against the mad man, this! THIS could make the smaller man fear him; make him stop whatever he was doing to his head.

A smile crept up on the ex-professors face that if you didn't know any better you could mistake it as an almost Joker smile. Yes, Jonathan Crane had found what he was looking for.

_"Jervis Tetch charged by kidnapping and the use of mind controlling devises. When his attempt to win the affection of the woman "Alice Pleasance" failed Jervis Tetch became the Mad Hatter. He lost his grip on reality and was brought to Arkham by the Batman"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Got just two words for you people out there: I'm Back! (But since "I'm" is a contraction of two words, does that make it three?)


	6. Chapter 5: Uglification

**Chapter 5: Uglification**

_The Mock Turtle went on. "We had the best of educations . . . Reeling and Writhing, of course, to begin with, and then the different branches of Arithmetic—Ambition, Distraction,__Uglification, and Derision."_

"_I never heard of Uglification," Alice ventured to say. "What is it?"_

_The Gryphon lifted up both its paws in surprise. "Never heard of uglifying!" it exclaimed. "You know what to beautify is, I suppose?"_

"_Yes," said Alice, doubtfully: it means—to—make—anything—prettier."_

"_Well, then," the Gryphon went on, "if you don't know what to uglify is, you are a simpleton."_

* * *

><p>It was group therapy day at Arkham. Usually this kind of day: was the worst kind of day, in Jervis opinion. The first time he had arrived at Arkham he had had group therapy with Harvey Dean, Edward Nigma, The Joker and Jonathan Crane. The Doctors had insisted they used their born names inside the asylum. But for the life of Alice Jervis could not understand why the doctors gave the Joker special treatment. Why was he allowed as the only one to be called their out-of-Arkham-name, it was not fair.<p>

Jervis first group therapy session had been a disaster. Harvey was not in a good mood, apparently he had a few days before Tetch had gone down the rabbit hole,_ 'rabbits and Alice and hats and Alice, where was Alice now? Gone gone gone! All gone!_'. "No! Tetch stay focus don't let your mind go astray" Jervis yelled at this brain, this happened often and even thou it was currently breakfast time in Arkham and most of the inmates where in the cafeteria no one really paid attention to the British mad man, they were used to it by now. One did pay attention to the mad man; he for once could not wait for group therapy.

A few days before Jervis Tetch's first group therapy Harvey Dent aka Two-face had tried to escape and as punishment the doctors had taken his coin. Everyone in Arkham knew not to mess with Harvey when he was without his coin. However; Jervis was new and knew not of this, so the first time, before anyone even got to say something and before he knew what was happening; he got a fist to the face and when under with the only sound of insane laughter.

Later he found out apparently he had look at Harvey's face funny, and that had been enough, the laughter had been Jokers off course.

Second time the group was without Jonathan, since he had succeeded in escape Arkham. This time Jervis kept his eyes on the ground not even looking up when he was asked a question. But before he knew what was happening the Joker was poking his side.

"Tell me this Hatty: what is it you call an eraser?" The Joker asked with a grin.

"Eh!?" Jervis knew this was bad, he should have answered the Joker right away, now he looked weak and in this kind of group: been weak was the worst thing to be.

"Hello!" the Joker knocked on his hat-less head. The doctors had taken his hat from him calling it: treatment, but in reality it was torture. Now he was exposed to the world around him and all he wanted was to drag the hat down on his face and dream away: dream of wonderland.

"**ERASER!" **The Joker had yelled right at his face. The Doctor had called on the security but if Jervis didn't answer soon he would be the one in trouble.

"Rubber! We call it rubber" Jervis had said and the Joker had began his dreadful laughter as the guard dragged him away from the session.

After that the Joker would make fun of his British words as often as he could. Ask questions about different words and pronunciations and it was really tricking the former scientist off, but in Arkham: you don't speak back to the Joker unless you got a death wish.

The third was somewhat better, the doctors had move Jervis group therapy sessions to be with the girls. The Arkham comity tried a new way of group therapy, instead of mixing them all together that divided them up in group of the gender. It was easier that the male group and no one were making fun of his British ways. However it was to be a short luxury. The other inmates, that is to say: the males, where pushing and pulling him everywhere he went and they began calling him names. Been put with the girls was yet another show at how weak the Mad Hatter apparently was.

And it only made it worse when the comity decided to mix the groups again. So now he had therapy with: Harvey, Pamala, Joker (even if he was currently out in Gotham), Harley, Edward and off course his March Hare: Jonathan Crane.

* * *

><p>Jervis knew this session would be a disaster. It started with Harley crying and wining about her "pudding" and when Pamala apparently had enough (after 3. time Harley had said pudding") she started listing reasons why Harley should drop the Joker and it ended in a word fight between the two women. It took most of the session just to get them to calm down and Harley was still sopping and Pamala wasn't look to happy either.<p>

"Do anyone have something else to say before we stop today's session" Doctor what-was-his-name. Jervis could not recall he was new. The Doctor was so sweet for his own good; he would smile and speak nicely to them, defiantly not a doctor for Arkham Asylum. With that said there where something about this doctor that the former scientist could not put his finger on, something dark and twisted, like he belong inside Arkham as an inmate not a doctor. But Jervis could not put his finger on this also what was his name again, it had been something strange.

"I got something I'll like to say to the group" Jonathan had said_. 'Oh! My dear Marsh Hare, I do love the sound of your voice'_ Jervis smiled to his cell mate. He did like Jonathan Crane there was just something about him that drew him in.

"oh!" The Doctor said slowly, moving his eyes to the former professor. "Go on Jonathan, tell us"

Slowly Jonathan started to hum, first the former scientist could not recall the tune, but after a few second his blood ran cold and the blonds face turned white as snow. Alice! Alice used to hum that tune when she was happy at the office. His oh so sweet Alice, Alice..ali..ce….ce…e

"I see… well thank you for that. Mr Crane." The doctor said slowly, but by now Jervis was no longer listening, he had entered his own little world, however; the doctor and the former professor had noticed the blond as he slowly shut himself off from the world around him.

The group therapy had ended shortly after with no more problems. Edward had said some few riddles and Harvey had threatened him if he didn't stop. So all in all: everything was back to normal, then why was it that Jonathan Crane, aka the Scarecrow: former professor in fear, was feeling guilty.

* * *

><p>"Interesting… most, interesting" the Doctor from the group session was sitting in his office, an open file where on his desk, a file on one particularly <em>patient.<em>

"Jervis Tetch….hmmm"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry for the wait… *bow* but RL have been keeping me from writing. (Christmas and exams) but as it is almost over I can soon write fanfic more often again.

- Can any of you guess the Doctor?! He is from Batman universe and his name was mentioned xD


End file.
